The present disclosure relates to door catches, and more particularly door catches utilizing a ball catch mechanism.
Door catches can generally be utilized to hold doors or similar structures in either an open or closed position. In addition, door catches used to hold a door or the like in an open position can be configured to prevent the door from hitting and damaging a wall and therefore can also perform the function of a doorstop.
Door catches come in a variety of different types. For example, roller catches, magnetic catches, hinge pin doorstops, kick down holders, j-hook catches, strike and catch automatic wall holders, and ball catches. One class of door catches relies on tension between two portions of the door catch to hold the door open.
One of the challenges in door catch design, is adjustment of catch tension, particularly for door catches that can be utilized to hold a door in the open position by relying on tension between two portions of the door catch. For example, catch tension adjustment sometimes requires that one of the mounting members be moved relative to the mounting surface. Alternatively, catch tension adjustment may require removal of one of the mounting members from the mounting surface. Either of these can be inconvenient for the installer or maintainer of the door. In many door catch designs, the installer or maintainer is required to drill new holes in order to adjust the position or catch tension. In these designs, micro-adjustments are not possible. Micro-adjustment of catch tension may be particularly important over time, as the door or doorframe shift and settle or as the door sags.